Moments you'll remember forever
by Criann Onasi
Summary: more little scenes between B/V...sort of part of a series if you haven't noticed...hope you like it


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor its characters…

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ nor its characters…

Setting:while training for the androids and before they officially hook up

Author's Note:this story did not go in the direction I had originally planned but that's how it goes…I don't know how it compares to my other short stories…feedback good or bad is appreciated…good criticism and ways to make the story better is also appreciated…enjoy

The sky was clear blue, almost a reflection of her eyes.A cool, gentle breeze blew over her tired body.She had been working for 6 hours straight since early morning and so had decided to take an extra long lunch break.A half-eaten sandwich laid at her side along with an opened can of soda.She should have been ravenous but her appetite was nearly non-existent.Unlike a certain Saiyan Prince who could consume a whole grocery store and still be hungry.

But she wasn't going to worry herself about him today.He would just have to do without or learn how to cook.

A lazy smile caressed her face as the rays of the burning sun beat down on her skin tanning her while at the same time lulling her to sleep.Easily she could have fallen asleep out there on the lawn but she still had tons of work to do and so she tried to occupy her mind by staring at the clouds.

White, fluffy clouds graced the afternoon sky in a myriad of shapes ranging from simple animal forms to complex scenes of action, at least to her active imagination.She envisioned that cloud to the right as resembling the hunter Orion with a club ready to strike that funny shaped rabbit.Or was it a donkey?

Suddenly a dark shadow covered her view of the sky giving her eyes a bit of relief from the bright rays of the sun.

"Woman," the deep voice rumbled."What are you doing out here?"

"Taking a break so don't even ask me for anything cause I won't do it.I know you can take care of yourself.You always talking and acting like you don't need anybody so whatever it is go do it yourself O' Mighty Prince.Or are you so weak and pathetic that you need a woman to help you?"

"Close your mouth, woman, before you let the bugs in."Her eyes narrowed and you could almost imagine a cloud of smoke billowing out her ears.She opened her mouth to speak or rather yell but he quickly remedied that by bending down on one knee and hushing her with a finger over her mouth."And keep it closed.I do not require anything from you O' Queen of the Bit—"

She raised her own hand and covered his mouth.She supposed it was her fault this time for the argument so she was going to put a stop to it.With a gesture she indicated the spot next to hers.It would be up to him whether he would join her or not.He merely stared at her confused.She patted the ground again and he silently sat down.She shook her head and motioned for him to lie down like her.Easily she could have spoken her request but she knew if she did she would say something to start a fight and right now she only wanted peace and quiet. 

To her amazement he did as she indicated without a fuss.Usually by now he would have walked away to train or eat.Maybe he needed a break too.He had been working especially hard this week.

They laid there, as the puffy clouds passed overhead, not a word exchanged between them.The silence was finally broken after two whole minutes of quiet.

"Hey, Vegeta, that cloud looks like you," she remarked with a giggle.It even had his frown.

He looked up at where she was pointing then looked over at her."Are you blind?That looks nothing like me.It looks more like Kakarot with those spikes of hair shooting out at all angles."

She shook her head but on closer inspection she realized it did look more like Goku than Vegeta.But before she could agree with him he spoke again.

"And that looks like that disgusting pig thing.What's his name again?"

"You mean Oolong?" she suggested.He nodded.It did look like him or maybe a cross between Oolong and Puar.

They fell silent again.

"Cat on its hind legs," Bulma suddenly spoke up.

"No, a spaceship about to be destroyed by that meteor."

"A meteor?It looks more like a hot dog," she responded.

He gave her a weird look.

"Well, maybe not a hot dog.How about a—"

"Woman," he interrupted."What are those things we are looking at called?"

"Huh?What?You mean the clouds?"

"Clouds?Those white puffy things that seem to take on shapes of objects?Is that their name?" he asked.

She slowly nodded."Haven't you seen a cloud before?"

"Yes.Not on Vegetasei but other planets.There is just no word equivalent to clouds in my language."

"Oh.How strange.So your planet didn't have any clouds?"

He frowned."No.We had them I think.Something similar anyways.They were just black not white and they were more streaky than puffy."

"Wow.That's fascinating."And she truly was.He could see the honesty in her expression.

"Vegeta?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"Not that I mind but…what are you doing out here?Shouldn't you be training or something?It's not like you to…to I guess take a break," she finished unsure what his reaction would be.She didn't want this moment to end in a fight.Unknowingly she held her breath while waiting for his answer.

He sighed, an unusual expression for him.

Immediately she felt concern."Is something wrong?What is it?"

"Hold you tongue for a second woman so I can answer," he said abruptly.

She was about to retort back but bit down on her lip to keep quiet.She noticed his tone held none of its usual ferocity.

"If you must know," he began with weariness in his voice that worried her."I have reached a plateau in my power level and yet I am not a Super Saiyan.No amount of training will help me now."

"So you're just giving up?!You can't do that!You're a friggin' Prince for Kami's sake!You can't let some third-class warrior be stronger than you."

He looked over at her bemused by her outrage."You wish me to be stronger than Kakarot, the greatest hero of Earth?The man you and everyone else in the world adore and praise?"

"Yes!" she burst out without thinking.Then paused."Oh, wait.No that's not it.I just meant you shouldn't give up on your dreams."

"And what do you care about _my_ dreams?"

His voice was gruff and his face held its usual expression, but she thought she could see a hint of confusion behind those piercing onyx eyes.Or was that her own confusion being reflected off his eyes?Did she care?It was a simple question but had no simple answer, at least for her.What should she say?

Vegeta waited for an answer whether it be serious or rhetorical.Most likely the latter.He knew she hated him although sometimes she seemed to tolerate his presence as he did likewise.Why did he do that?As a matter-of-fact why was he even here?He could have gone anywhere.But his legs carried him to this spot where she was.Why was he drawn to her like a moth to a flame?A deep blue flame that shimmered under the golden sun.It almost hurt to tear his eyes away from her to concentrate on something else, anything else.He had to.He had to keep himself from opening up to her.But the woman was like a drug.One taste and he knew it would not be enough.*Stop thinking like that.*A familiar pain stirred in his pants.

She saw him look away and wondered if that was a rhetorical question.Was he really expecting an answer?Regardless of his expectation she felt a need to give him one.

"I care, Vegeta.As your friend, I care."

"Friend?" he whispered.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she said.She was surprised somewhat.Deep down she had regarded him as a friend but this was the first time she admitted to herself and him out loud.Her lips curled into a soft smile.

"Yes, friends," she said more affirmatively."For now."That last part could barely be heard.She wasn't even sure she had said it out loud.She looked back up at the sky.It was a beautiful day.She was so wrapped up in feeling the warmth of the sun she hadn't notice that Vegeta had left his spot.With an unexpected feeling of disappointment she looked over at where he had laid.At least he had kept her company for a short while, and good company he was.

She reached over with her left hand and began to fiddle with the blades of grass next to her.They were friends, she finally acknowledged to the world, and that was enough for her…for now.

The End


End file.
